Rien qu'un imprévu
by 0o-hermy-dray-o0
Summary: Moi, Hermione Granger, ai couché avec lui, Drago Malfoy ; Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences...
1. Chapter 1

« Rien qu'un imprévu »

Moi, Hermione Granger, ai couché avec lui, Drago Malfoy ; Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences !

___________________________________________________________________________

Pov Hermione

J'étais tranquillement allongée dans mon lit, à rêvasser du stupide prince charment qui, apparemment, ne voulait pas de moi lorsque j'entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

Mon intarissable curiosité fit que je me levai, ouvrant très légèrement la porte afin de voir ce qui ce passait.

C'était juste Malfoy qui venait de rentrer, accompagné d'une Serdaigle étant, elle aussi, en Septième année, qu'il dirigeait vers sa chambre. Rien de bien exeptionel, en soit.

La vie de préfète en chef que je menais depuis un peu plus d'un mois, depuis la rentrée en gros, avait ses bons et ses mauvais cotés. Si vous m'aviez demandé la quelle de ses deux options était la plus élevé, je n'aurais pas su vous répondre.

Dans chaque bon côté était lié un mauvais. Par exemple ; j'avais le bonheur d'avoir une magnifique salle commune rien que pour moi partagée avec Malfoy. J'espère que vous avez trouvé le mauvais côté ? Tiens, un autre exemple me passa par la tête, pendant que me rasseyais sur mon lit en soupirant : Une salle de bain doté d'une baignoire immense était à la disposition des deux préfet en chef, seulement, elle était commune et à deux reprise déjà , ou j'avais omis de fermer la porte à clef, Malfoy était entré sans frapper,me trouvant nue ou en serviette.

Sans oublier que ce Satané pervers ramenait sans cesse de nouvelle conquête et que, involontairement selon lui, il oubliait de jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

Quand j'avais de la chance, il n'était pas en forme et très vite, la partie était finie, dans le cas contraire, je passais une bonne partie de la nuit avec des bouchons dans les oreilles.

Rapidement, les soupires de plaisirs de ma camarade se firent entendre et n'y tenant plus, je me relevais avec la ferme intention de lui faire voir ce que je pensais de ses petits jeux.

Arrivée devant sa porte, je poussait un long soupir, afin de m'encouragée à frapper.

Au bout de deux coups, le Serpent arriva, ne faisant passé que sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Qu'y a-t-il Granger, Tu en a tellement mare d'être une sainte nitouche que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Derrière, je pu très bien entendre la Serdaigle glousser.

Il avait vraiment le don de m'agacer au plus haut point !

J'eu beaucoup de mal à lui répondre d'une vois que je voulais calme, sans le gifler :

Désolée Malfoy de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Non, je voulais simplement que tu ais l'amabilité, non, l'obligeance d'insonoriser ta chambre afin que je puisse enfin me reposer d'un sommeil réparateur.

Il me sourit narquoisement avant de répondre d'une vois sensuelle :

Très bien, mais ça ne seras pas gratuit, entendons –nous bien !

Je réfléchis quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer et de retourner dans ma chambre à présent silencieuse. Je ne savais pas si avoir une dette envers Malfoy était une bonne chose, m'enfin, si c'était ça la condition pour que je puisse enfin dormir en paix, je l'acceptais.

Après tout, il ne me demanderait pas quelque chose de terrible, du moins je l'espérais.

Ma nuit fu exactement comme je l'espérais : Reposante.

Me regardant dans le miroir accroché au dessus de la cheminée de ma chambre, je fu soulagée de voir que mes cernes commençaient déjà à disparaître, me donnant une meilleure mine.

Lorsque je sortie, mon uniforme sous le bras, dans le bût de me laver, je remarquait que Malfoy avait déjà viré sa groupie de l'appartement et qu'il était à présent en train de se doucher.

Hey, Malfoy ! criais –je à travers la porte, j'vais préparer mon sac en attendant mais je t'en prie, dépêche toi !

Comme réponse, j'eu droit a un gémissement.

Non, il n'avait pas osé ? D'abord il m'empêchait de dormir et maintenant il faisait …ça dans la salle de bain !

Sentant que j'allais vomir, je me réfugiai dans ma chambre essayant de calmer ma respiration.

Finalement je fis mon sac et partie dans la salle de bain des Gryphondor. Au moins là-bas, les garçons n'avaient pas le droit d'y aller, sous peine d'y être brutalement expulsé par des filles en furies.

Evidement, elles acceptèrent d'un commun accord de me laisser utiliser leur salle de bain, voyant bien que je n'était pas bien.

Je pris rapidement une douche afin de remettre mes idées en place et, voyant devant le miroir une espèce de crayon noir que j'avait déjà vu lavande mettre autour de ses yeux, je l'essayait.

Une fois finit, je revêtit rapidement mon uniforme et noua ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison autour de mon cou.

Un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre m'indiqua que je devait me dépêcher si je ne voulait pas être en retard au cours du Professeur Rogue.

N'ayant pas le temps de passer à mes appartements poser ma nuisette rouge, je la roulai en boule dans mon sac, avant de mettre celui-ci sur mon dos et de partir d'un pas pressé vers les cachots.

Voila le premier chapitre.

Donnez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, en laissant des reviews Siouplait =D

A bientôt =)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Merci pour vos Reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir =)

Voila le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =D

Rdv. A la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Evidement, j'arrivais en avance au cours de potion.

Finalement, j'aurais du déjeuner, au lieu de me précipiter ainsi.

Une nouvelle fois je soupirais.

Tiens, tiens ! Ne serais-ce pas notre chère petite sang-de-bourbe ?

Gardant avec énormément de mal mon sang froid, je l'ignorais.

Harry et Ron n'étaient jamais la quand on avait besoin d'eux…

Heureusement pour moi, Rogue arriva, nous faisait entrer.

Afin de souligner mon humeur morose, je m'installai au dernier rang, sous l'œil surprit de… D'a peu près tout le monde en fait !

Malfoy avait visiblement envi de jouer aujourd'hui car il décida de prendre place sur le siège à côté de moi.

Dit moi Malfoy, serait-ce trop te demander que de me laisser tranquille ? Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui ?

Il me regarda, son sourire en coin pendu à ses lèvres :

Oh ! Tu parles de ce matin ?

Il rigola, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Nan en fait, si je me suis abaissé à m'asseoir a côté de toi, c'était juste pour te parler a la fin du cours et sachant que tu finis toujours en première tes potions…Je pourrai te parler plus rapidement !

A quel sujet ?

De ta dette.

Il me fit un clin d'œil pas très rassurant puis alla chercher les ingrédients pour la potion.

Fidèle à moi-même, et ce malgré la complexité de la potion, je l'eu finis en une vingtaine de minutes avec la précieuse aide de Malfoy. Sans rire ! Il m'a vraiment aidé !

Ainsi nous pûmes sortir tout deux de cours seulement, en rangeant mes affaires, je fit basculer mon sac, renversant la totalité de son contenu au sol.

Trop occupé à ramasser, je ne vis pas draco s'emparer de ma nuisette et la mettre dans sa poche.

Enfin sortis, Malfoy m'entraîna dans un couloir sombre :

Voila, J'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien être un minimum généreux et ainsi profiter de ta dette pour te faire part d'un peu de mon savoir.

Désolée de te décevoir, encore une fois, mais je ne vois pas dans quel domaine tu es plus intelligent que moi.

Il me fixa longuement.

Tu ne vois pas ?

Je réfléchi, Malfoy me fixant toujours. Puis peu à peu, tout se fit claire dans ma tête. Il n'oserait pas ? Bien sur que si ! Mon visage devint livide.

Je sais que ce sera ta première fois, Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux. Tu ne peux pas refuser et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Tu es un monstre !

Oh tu ne diras pas ça se soir.

Ce soir ? !

Bien sur ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais attendre je ne sais combien de temps !

Il sourit narquoisement avant d'ajouter :

Pour l'habillage ne t'inquiète pas, vient directement nue, ce sera plus rapide.

Il tourna les talons.

Ah, au fait ! A 21 heure dans ma chambre. Ne soit pas en retard où tu le regretteras

Trop longtemps retenues, des larmes amères roulèrent sur mes joues pendent que je me laissais glisser contre la paroi froide et rugueuse du mur de pierre.

J'étais fichu…

Et si seulement il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse, je ne sais pas moi… ne pas avoir conscience de mes actes ?

Lentement, je me relevai, ayant la ferme intention de ne pas me laisser abattre.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, même si j'aurais préférée que ça se passe dans d'autre circonstance et avec Ron.

Je soupirai une fois de plus, avant de me diriger vers mon prochain cours, soit botanique, et qui par bonheur n'était pas en commun avec les serpentard mais avec les serdaigles.

C'est en traînant les pieds que j'arrivai, Maudissant Merlin de m'avoir donné cette vie.

Le cours se passa sans incident notoire, je discutais avec Harry et Ron qui m'expliquait la raison de leur retard en potion : leurs réveil n'avait pas sonné.

La serdaigle de Malfoy fut mordu par la plante que nous étudiions et elle fut rapidement transportée à l'infirmerie par une de ses amies paniquées.

Bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention au lieu de se venter d'avoir eu la chance de partager le lit du meilleur parti de l'école.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais mieux fait, mais, avouer à Harry et Ron ce qui allait se passer ce soir était au dessus de mes forces, surtout qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation de la Serdaigle

Il faut vraiment être en manque pour coucher avec cette fouine visqueuse !

Et encore, ajouta Harry, sans être en manque, comme tu dis, elles tombent toutes dans ses bras !

Heureusement que notre Hermione n'est pas comme ça ! Hein pas vrai Mione ?

C'est avec difficultés que je prononçais un vague « oui les garçons ».

La journée passa trop rapidement à mon goût et bientôt, le repas du soir fut terminé, l'horloge indiquant 20 h 40. Plus que vingt minutes.

Je me lève, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux Gryphondors, et sort de la grande salle, remarquant au passage que Malfoy avait déjà disparu.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, et c'est avec hâte que je me dirigeais en cuisine afin de prendre une bouteille de whisky pur feu et un verre. Je mis le tout dans mon sac avant de courir dans mes appartements.

Un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre m'indiqua qu'il ne me restait plus que 7 minutes pour me saouler avant de retrouver de Malfoy.

C'est toute essoufflé et dans ma chambre que je me servit le premier verre que je bu d'une traite.

S'en suivi alors un deuxième, un troisième et cetera jusque la bouteille soit entièrement vide.

Avec beaucoup de mal, je fixai les aiguilles, afin de savoir l'heure, mes yeux tournant comme des manèges. Heureusement pour moi, la cloche de pré au lard sonna 9 heures du soir.

Je me mis rapidement nue, comme l'avait exigé Malfoy, et me rendis dans sa chambre en titubant.

* * *

Voila un deuxième chapitre !

L'intrigue commence à ce mettre en place =)

Que va-t-il faire de la nuisette d'Hermione ?

Reviews Please =D


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Après des années d'absence ( Et je ne crois pas exagéré quand je dis ca =/ )

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre : Court mais un chapitre quand même !

Je tenais a remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews , Ça m'a vraiment aidé a écrire la suite ...

Enfin voilà : J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

A bientôt !

Ps: Vos idées sont les bienvenues pour la suite =)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

[…] Je me rendis dans sa chambre en titubant.

Arrivée devant la porte en chêne ou était sculpté le nom de mon homologue , je serrai, non sans mal, mon poing et me mit à marteler le lourd cadre en bois tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre.

Lorsque le battant tourna enfin pour laisser apparaître la fouine décolorée, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler , je me mis à lui sourire niaisement, tout en m'écroulant sur lui; Il me rattrapa, affichant un air agacé sur son visage d'habitude dénué de toutes expressions. Il m'empoigna fermement à la taille et me traina vers ce qui semblait être un lit, au vu de la forme flou, ma vision étant obscurcie par l'alcool. Il me jeta dessus sans ménagement, sans pour autant venir me rejoindre.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire, Granger ? Cracha-t-il, Je dois dire que tu me déçois. Et tu oses encore affirmer que tu es une Gryffondor ? Laisse moi rire ! Même Poufsouffle ne voudrais pas de toi dans sa maison !

Tu t'attendais à quoi Malfoy ? M'écriai-je , la forte dose de wiskey-pur-feu ingurgitée ne m'aidant pas à garder mon calme. Je t'interdis de me juger ! Et puis d'abord, je fais quoi moi, ici ? »

Je réfléchissais difficilement à la situation : Je ne pouvais être sur le point d'offrir ma virginité à Malfoy sous prétexte que j'avais une dette envers lui !

Je me levais prestement, et avec quelques difficultés du lit du serpentard, tandis que celui-ci soupirai en portant sa main à son front.

« Assied toi la ! M'ordonna-t-il en désignant un fauteuil vert en face d'une cheminée et d'une table basse.»

En temps normal , je l'aurai envoyé baladé mais son ton sans appel et le fait que je ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool ne m'aidaient pas, Il prit place à mes côtés sur un autre fauteuil, à droite du miens.

Il me fixa dans les yeux et , sans dire un mot, il fit apparaître une bouteille de vodka et deux verres.

Je ne m'en formalisa pas, hypnotisée, comme bien d'autres avant moi, par ses yeux.

« Il m'a semblé que tu aimait boire, sang-de-bourbe, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin, tout en remplissant les verres. »

Il m'en tendis alors un, tout en portant le deuxième à ses lèvres, et ce sans cesser de me fixer, de me _sonder _, ni de sourire, provocateur.

Je ne sais si je fus poussée par le courage Gryffondorien, précédemment évoqué, ou la folie, mais je vidais mon verre cul-sec sentant l'alcool me bruler la gorge. Une chaleur intense se diffusa dans mon ventre et je me sentais d'un coup plus légère tandis que je remplissais à nouveau mon verre de ce liquide libérateur.

Malfoy, lui, sirotait tranquillement sa boisson. Il semblait tenir beaucoup mieux l'alcool que moi. Un sourire en coin affiché sur ses lèvres, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche ainsi que sa baguette. Il en alluma une diffusant aussitôt une odeur acre de tabac dans la pièce en rajoutant alors à l'ambiance tamisée voir érotique qui c'était installée. Le jeune homme alterna entre sa boisson et sa cigarette, élégamment tenue entre ses doigts.

Malgré tout, au bout de la soirée, il était , du moins à ce qu'il me semblait, lui aussi dans un état d'ébriété. Les trois cadavres de bouteilles devaient certainement y être pour quelque chose. Je restais tout de même la plus ''joyeuse'' et c'est donc sans honte que j'hurlais :

«Je suis Viiiiiierge ! Et complééétement déééééfonnnncééééée ! »

Ma déclaration provoqua nos éclats de rire.

« Plus pour longtemps, Grangie ! »

Il avait dit ca calmement, tout en portant sensuellement un énième cigarette à sa bouche.

Ne contrôlant plus mon corps, je lui sautais littéralement dessus.

La suite: Vous devez vous en doutez. Nous fiment l'amour avant de nous endormirent. D'ailleurs : J'aurai juré avoir vu sur les les lèvres de Malfoy un sourire satisfait. Ce qui me fis immédiatement douter : Etait-il réellement ivre lui aussi ou avait-il simplement tout manigancé ? Je n'y réfléchi pas longtemps, l'alcool et la fatigue ayant raison de moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Non ce n'est pas un miracle : Je viens bel et bien de poster un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée pour ma lenteur a publier , mais vous dire que je publirais plus vite désormais serais vous mentir ...

J'espere sincerement ne pas vous décevoir !

Je voudrais également porter un toast, si je puis dire ^^ , A toutes ces lectrices qui font que malgre tout la fiction continue ( Meme si l'attente est longue :) )

Merci pour vos reviews, donc :D

Voila ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;D

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un douloureux mal de crâne me réveilla. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux tandis que la lumiere du soleil qui filtrait a travers les rideaux me défiait de les refermer. Alors que je me levais enfin, je fus prise de vertige et m'agripais au baldaquin rouge qui ornait mon lit. _Mon_ lit ? Effectivement, un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi me permis de constater que j'étais bel et bien dans ma chambre. Je me mis à douter : Si j'avais rêver la soirée de la veille , alors pourquoi mes cheveux sentaient-ils le tabac ?

Titubante, Je m'agripais aux murs en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois atteinte, je me précipitais vers les toilettes, nauséuse pour une raison qui m'étais inconnue.

Je me brossais ensuite les dents avant de chercher dans la pharmacie une potion anti-gueule-de-bois car tout me portait à croire que mon mal être était du à l'alcool.

A peine la potion bue que je me sentais deja mieux. C'est en me regardant dans le mirroir que j'eu un doute, un de plus tout du moins : Pourquoi étais-je vêtue de ma chemise de nuit en coton blanc si j'était censée avoir passée la nuit avec Malfoy ?

Ma raison me porta à croire que j'avais du boire tout simplement, bien que cela ne soit pas mon genre, avant d'aller me coucher, me poussant donc a faire des reves étranges concernant Malfoy et que l'odeur omniprésente de cigarettes était une preuve , ni plus ni moins, que j'avais tendance à faire des folies sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Satisfaite de mon raisonement, bien qu'un partie de moi n'y croyait pas plus que ca , je me douchais puis enfilai l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de ma maison, n'oubliant pas de fourer dans mon sac mon écharpe rouge et jaune, pour les moments ou j'aurais à passer par l'exterieur. En effet, cette année le froid était arrivé plus vite que prévu en cette mi-octobre, remplacant la douce chaleur de l'été.

En sortant de ma chambre, je remarquais Malfoy, avachi sur l'un des canapé, lisant une revue sur le Quiddich. Il leva les yeux pour me regarder, froidement, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Cela me renforca dans l'idée que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Soulagée, je sortis des appartements de préfets, mon sac sur mes épaules. Inutile de préciser que je ne m'étais pas coiffée et encore moins maquilléès tout, j'étais à Poudlard pour étudier, et non pour draguer. Dans la grande salle, je pris place aux côtés d'Harry, et ainsi en face de Ron.

"Salut les garçons ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement, Bien dormis ?"

Depuis que je passais la plupart de mon temps dans ma nouvelle salle commune à faire mes devoirs, mes meilleurs amis me manquaient cruellement et ce malgres le fait que je passais tout mon temps libre avec eux, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en retenues.

"On ne peut mieux, répondit Harry, quoique je suis sur que si Ron arretait de ronfler ..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, se prenant un verre d'eau à la figure par le concerné, ceci accompagné d'un regard meurtrier.

En un tour de baguette, Harry se sécha comme si de rien n'était.

Je sourris et risquais un regard, juste par curiosté, vers la table des sepentards. Malfoy me fixai narquoisement. Il leva son verre en ma direction avant de boire . Je ne sus exactement pourquoi mais ce geste m'agaca.

Ron se servit un pancake avant de déclarer, comme tous les mercredis matin :

"Je suis sur que commencer la journée par deux heures de potions est un mauvais présage. "

Et comme tous les mercredis matins, nous levions la tête en direction du fameux proffesseur de potions avant de soupirer, découragés.

Harry, Ron et moi attendions l'arrivée de ce si détesté et détestable proffesseur.

En face de nous, les serpentards avaient l'air plus joyeux d'être ici et cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils étaient dans leurs élément. Malfoy était, comme à son habitude, entouré de toute sa clique.

"Tiens, la sang-de-bourbe ! Alors, comment avances ton écoeurante histoire d'amour avec la belette, traître à son sang de surcroit ?"

Oh très bien Parkinson, Merci de t'en soucier. D'ailleur, à ce propos , as-tu réglé ton problème de manque ou en es-tu encore à courir après Malfoy en l'appelant , je cite : -Drakichou ?

Comment oses-tu ? Répliqua-t-elle, la machoire serrée"

Parkinson pointa sa baguette sous mon nez.

"Arretes, tu pourrais te blesser"

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire alors que les Serpentards enrageaient, sauf Malfoy, qui lui, s'amusait visiblement de la situation.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas bougés mais ils semblaient à leur tour sur le point de sortir leur baguette, Lorsque le proffesseur arriva.

Il regarda brievement la serpentard, qui s'empressa de ranger sa baguette avant d'entrer, la tête haute, dans la salle de classe.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'intalla au premier rang aux côtés d'un Ron bougonant sur le fait d'être aussi près de la "chauve-souris".

"Ouvrez vos manuels page deux cent quatre-vingt quatorze , ordonna sechement Rogue."

Tous les Gryffondors s'executèrent, sachant très bien que eux n'étaient pas à l'abri de l'éventuelle colère de leur Proffeseur.

"Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir préparer une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Qui me dire à quoi sert-elle ?"

Il fit balader son regard froid sur toute l'assemblée et fit mine de ne pas voir la main, pourtant levée, de Miss Granger.

"Personne ? Comme c'est navrant ..."

Une fois de plus, Hermione ne put se retenir, sachant pourtant très bien qu'elle serait une fois de plus la victime du sadisme de Rogue.

"La potion d'Aiguise-méninge permet à quiconque la boit d'augementer son intelligenge ainsi que ses capacités, récita-t-elle

Je vois que notre désolante Miss je-sais-tout à une fois de plus pris la parôle sans y être invitée. Je retire donc vingts points à Gryffondor !"

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée de sourire moqueurs des Serpentards et compatissant voir pour certains exaspérés pour les rouges et or.

"Vous trouverez la liste des ingrédients dans vos manuels. Ah et Potter, Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser qu'au vu de vos résultat en potions, il est interdit de gouter la potion, bien que je ne suis pas sans ignorer que votre intelect en a grandement besoin."

Tous les serpents se mirent à rire, les autres les fusillant du regard.

"Vous avez une heure, lança Rogue sadiquement."

Hermione se précipita vers l'armoir à ingrédients, se saisissant de scarabées, de gingembre et de tatou, éléments nécéssaires à la préparation de la potion.

Elle mit son chaudron à chauffer, ignorant son voisin qui visiblement n'avait rien comprit à la consigne. Il jettait distraitement le récipient des yeux des vipères, et ce tout en mélangeant.

Le proffesseur Rogue, Qui passait justement entre les rangs, lui jeta un regard mauvais :

"Monsieurs Weasley, Je vois qu'en plus d'être un incapable vous ne savez pas lire ?"

Le concerné n'eu pas le temps de répondre : Une détonation se fit entendre et tous les élèves ainsi que le professeur sortirent précipitament de la pièce, comme l'éxigeaient les consignes de sécurités.

Hermione Granger est connue pour son extreme concentration : Rien ne peut alors la perturber et elle réussi à s'isoler du monde extérieur faisaint fit de tout ce qui l'entour. Ainsi, elle n'appercu pas le chaudron voisin trembler dangereusement avant de faire exploser toute la salle de classe et de la projetter au sol violement, la faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience,

Dans la masse d'elève qui c'était réfugiée dans la grande salle, Théodore Nott la cherchait du regard, sans résultats. Pourtant, il voyait Ronald weasley qui tentait de se justifier aupres d'un Harry Potter hilare mais Elle n'était pas la. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle devait probablement etre restée sur place. Il décida de s'y rendre, sans faire attention à son professeur de potion qui revenait accompagné du directeur. Il se "précipita" vers les cachots. Il eu l'air mécontent de voir que la piece avait été ravagée. Lentement, il s'approcha découvrant le corps inerte et ensanglanté de la préfète. Il la prit dans les bras avant de l'amener rapidement à l'infirmerie.


End file.
